


The Kindly Ones

by 4l3xia



Series: If this is to end, then we should go together. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Evil Stiles Stilinski, Gen, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4l3xia/pseuds/4l3xia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing Derek lead Stiles to make a choice with dire consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kindly Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed and foreign language. Thanks for reading. Let's hope the grammar is not too bad.

It all began the day Derek was found in the Forest. So broken that he never awoke from coma. He had disappeared for weeks. The Pack never found the people who hurt him so badly. He couldn't heal, and remained unconscious. Stiles stood by his side night and day for weeks. Scott had to drag him away to get some rest. He never recovered. After two long years, Peter asked Derek to be unplugged from his life support machine. While Stiles held his hand, with Scott, his father, Lydia and Melissa next to him, Derek passed away. Peter never came to say his nephew goodbye.

Everybody came to the funeral, but not Stiles.

Everybody assumed that it was too hard for him to handle . They were right. Stiles and Derek had grown closer with years. The pack should have guessed that Stiles would never let Derek's death unpunished. Lydia noticed the dozen of magic books he assembled during Derek's coma, but she believed that Stiles had an insane hope to heal him with magic. Scott noticed Stiles being harsher and angrier, but he couldn't blame him, because he felt the same, unable to help Derek. He talked to Deaton, who told him to support his friend and to talk with him. His father noticed that he barely ate, but he already knew how that his son had troubles to deal with loss.

If only Lydia had noticed the small book with a crimson cover. If only Scott had talked with Stiles about his feelings towards Derek. If only his father had take him away from Beacon Hills. If only Deaton had been more familiar with summoning.

Because Stiles' heart turned into Darkness. And he did something forbidden. He lost his will to live, and he wanted everything in the town to end. He found the way to do it in a small book, hidden in a library. The Unnameable. The Grudge. The Vengeful Destruction. The day Derek disappeared was the day they finally agreed on a date. A romantic date. And everything was stolen from him.

He came to the graveyard and talked to Derek's grave.

“ Hi, Derek. Sorry, I took me a while to come here. But this coffin, this grave, that's just not you. You should have died of old age, with me at your side.You survived every possible horror in this world, and you ended killed by Peter, who choose to have your life support machine unplugged. Once we agreed to date, I lost you. I think that God's got a sick sense of humor and when I'll die I expect to find Him laughing at me.”

  
Stiles took a sharp knife and slashed his left wrist. The blood spilled on Derek tombstone. He listened to their mighty wings. He heard the snakes in their hair, and turned  to them.

 

“I salute you, Kindly Ones. I claim Revenge for the death of Derek Hale and his kin.”

 

“You called us. Are you ready to pay the price we ask ?” hissed the small one

 

" I am ready. ”

 

“We came here for revenge. Don't ask us to hurt innocent people.” warned the tall one.

 

“ I won't. If you ever find innocent people here, do not hurt them.”

 

“Why do you claim revenge for the Werewolf ?”

 

“I loved him.”

 

“ We cannot be stopped as long as you breathe,” said the last one, as she touched her heart. “What you have done cannot be undone as long as you're alive.”

 

The Eumenides. He unleashed them on the town, for Derek, without a second thought. Because of everything that happened. And all the things who never were. Because nothing mattered without Derek.

The creatures rushed to Beacon Hills, but in Beacon Hills, nothing happen as expected. The people who hurt Derek and his kind, one way or another, were numerous. The town turned to ashes in a few hours. Scott found Stiles sitting on Derek's grave.

“Stiles, we need your help, Buddy.These creatures are rampaging the town for days. Over thirty people are dead . All committed suicide. And Peter was driven insane. He went on a rampage, and ripped his own throat with his claws. A lot of people have been institutionalized, because they heard screams all the time and it drive them insane. Allison and his father are suffering too. Stiles, please, we need your help to stop this madness.” said Scott.

 

“It can't be undone, Scott. I've done this on purpose”, he replied weakly.

 

Scott stared at Stiles, and he saw the blood running slowly from his wrist.

 

“Stiles, what have you done ? I know Derek's death affected you, but why did you do this? Do you want to die ?”

 

“Don't you understand what I've done ? Really, Scott?” asked Stiles. His skin was pale, his lips chapped. His eyes were blood-shot. “I am the one who summoned them here. For him. Look at them, screaming in the sky. Destroying everything that ever hurt him. Aren't they beautiful ?”

 

Scott looked at him with an infinite sadness. He cupped his face with his hands.

 

“I didn't thought you loved him this way. I'm sorry for your loss, Stiles.”

 

“He loved me too, you know. We had a bright future two years ago.”

 

“I have no doubt about this, I know you. But we need to stop them. They hurt people.”

 

“Only the people who are guilty, Scott. That's the whole point. But in Beacon Hills, what did you expect? "

 

"Stiles, you can't hurt people because you feel miserable. It's wrong, and you know it."

 

"Don't worry, they shouldn't last long. What do I look like ?”

 

“Like you're about to die, Stiles.” replied Scott. “Wait. What are you trying to tell me?”

 

Stiles collapsed on the ground. Scott hugged him and cried.

 

"Stiles. No nononononono. Don't you dare to die in my arms.."

 

“Shh, don't cry for me buddy. I don't want to go on without him. ”

 

“Stiles. What have you done ? Derek would never let you die for him. I have to take you to the Hospital.”

 

“They are the Eumenides, Scott. Tied to my life. Trust me on this last one. They will remain as long as I breathe. Just let me go. It's time.Take care of my Dad, please.” he hushed.

 

Stiles stopped to breathe while the winged creatures vanished from the sky. The screams stopped. Holding Stiles' lifeless body in his arms, Scott howled.

 

The End

 

 


End file.
